


Noise Pollution

by lia_bezdomny



Series: The Squirrel and his Goldfish. [3]
Category: Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, But Greg likes it, Crack, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft Being a Bastard, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft have an argument about vital issues. And Mycroft is a sneaky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Pollution

“You cannot be serious about this!” “I stand by it, Gregory.” It was suppose to be a quiet morning in. But nothing goes as planned when you are dating a condescending arse like Mycroft Holmes. Usually, when they have an argument, it is about things like cancelling dinner twenty minutes before or basically abducting him when he has to do important stuff. Like showing up in court or investigating a crime scene. Sometimes these sort of things could be settled with Chinese take-out (because Mycroft hates it and that weirdly satisfies Greg), or a convenient rescheduling of said court date. But this was a dispute, that could very well turn into their greatest fight ever.

“I know, in your head it is still 1887, but we as the human race move forward. We evolve, broaden our horizons.”

“Did we now? From my point of view, we still suffer from the same problems we did back then. All that has changed is the weaponry.” Mycroft is annoyed but still pours him a cup of coffee, exactly the way he likes it.

“Thank you. But I still strongly disagree.” “Is that so?” “Put that eyebrow down, we are discussing vital issues here.”

“There is no issue, Gregory. All humankind agrees with me.” “And you know that, how?”

“Because I have access to a lot of statistics.” “It is always about statistics with you, isn't it?” And now Mycroft smirks at him.

“And I also have ears.” He sips his coffee and gives him that smug look, he always spots, when he thinks he has won. Greg gets up and walks over to the living room.

“I will prove you wrong, Mycroft!” “Please, don't embarrass yourself, Gregory.” He returns with a remote and waves it around before pushing play.

“You WILL appreciate the greatness of _Back in Black_ and if it is the last thing that I do!”

***

Mycroft's face is still scrunched up, when the last notes of the final song end.

“So?” “I don't care what they say. That Rock & Roll _Is_ noise pollution.” Now it is Greg's turn to roll his eyes and he throws his hands in the air.  
“You insufferable stuck up snob! I'm done! If _Hell's Bell's_ cannot get you to commit to post-Bon Scott AC/DC, nothing will.” Now he is really pissed of and it shows. He can get over the fact, that his boyfriend sometimes vanishes without a word but he will not stand for the slander of his favourite rock album of all time. And why the hell was Mycroft biting his lip?

“There it is.” Now he grins at him all of the sudden and that catches Greg off guard.

“What are you talking about?” Mycroft gets up and takes the remote from him.

“Usually, it takes us more than 42 minutes and 11 seconds to get you going. I'm a little disappointed in that, to be honest.” “Wait a moment! Did you…? Did you honestly pick a fight with me, so you could…? No. Just… Just no.”

The man with more power in the UK than the freaking cabinet, wraps his arms around Greg's waist and kisses him thoroughly. When Greg's brain catches up and begins to process everything, they are already sprawled out on his bed and almost naked.

“Just so you know, this will have consequences. You cannot use AC/DC to instigate angry sex.” “But it is so much fun to press your buttons, Gregory.” Mycroft purrs and fiddles with the remote. When _You shook me up all night long_ begins to play in the backround, the grin turns into an evil smile. He at least has to feign some resistance, even if he knows, that it is futile.

“Better deliver on that one, you colossal bastard.” "I plan on doing so, inspector."

 


End file.
